1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to fastener systems in particular, to fastener systems for leather type fabrics as may sometimes be utilized in connection with shoes and wearing apparel.
2. Background of the Invention
It is popular to utilize and attach ornaments in connection with leather type fabrics used in clothing and shoes as a means of decoration and style to the apparel. While in cloth fabrics it is easy to affix such decorations by stitching, for leather type fabrics a fastener system that provides a mechanical type connection tends to work best and provide the greatest reliability, since stitching is often difficult in such fabric and the location may make stitching impractical. The problem with virtually all the methods of mechanical attachment is the creation of lumps or projections that prove to be annoying to the wearer of the apparel. Ornaments are commonly placed in shoulder areas on jackets which proves to be uncomfortable when worn if a lump or projection will create pressure points or discontinuity on the surface in contact with the shoulder. It is very popular in the shoe industry to use such ornaments to stylize the shoes. In mens shoes especially, having ornaments located at the front top portion of the shoe in the area above the foot instep is common. This area of the foot, called the instep, located on the top surface of the foot between the toes and ankle, is very sensitive to and readily indicates any feeling of a pressure point or discontinuity of the surface it is in contact with. In fact, the sensitivity of the foot, in the instep area, is so great that ornaments used for shoes typically utilize a strap running from one side of the shoe sole to the opposite side of the sole, as the vehicle for holding the ornament in place. This strapping method is utilized so that the attachment of the ornament will not exert any pressure on the foot instep and thereby cause discomfort. Any device which causes pressure points or surface discontinuity such as that resulting when a metal rivet, pin, or staple is utilized would not be commercially useable. The strapping method in shoes which has been utilized to overcome this problem, has the ornament fastened to the 25 leather type fabric strap which is then attached by stitching the strap at the sides of the shoe. This increases costs of production, restricts the design of the shoe, as well as the ability to change ornaments. In ornaments placed in the shoulder area of apparel, ornaments are typically added using epaulets which operates in the same manner as the strap over the front of the shoe.
In the reference patents cited, we find rivet type structures being used in Hollerer '169, Meissner patent '338 and Moulton patent '654 and pin type devices in Bradley patent '515, Stuart patent '104 and Hoppe patent '064. All of these type fastener systems create a nonuniform surface in the fabric which will create discomfort. The Pinkus patent '767 and Wells patent '671 show 10 clip and snap type mechanisms which also create discontinuities causing discomfort and further, do not provide a strong connection to keep the 15 ornament from being easily dislodged or lost.